1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing container, particularly designed for dispensing shoyu sauce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art shows dispensing containers of various types and configurations, some of which have dispensing spouts.
The advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically designed for dispensing non-viscous liquids such as shoyu sauce. Its specific features include a pouring lip which minimizes a drippage of the liquid being dispensed and a wall surrounding the pouring spout which has an opening permitting any liquid which inadvertently runs down the pouring spout to be drained back into the container. In addition, a pivotly mounted sealing cap is positionable over the pouring spout and drain opening to seal the contents of the container from the atmosphere.
The container of the present invention permits a user to purchase large bulk quantities of liquid material at a more economical price per unit, and to use the present container for handling smaller quantities.